


Prison Guard

by Angst_boy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Suggestive, basically arthurs a prison guard and alfred wants some of that tasty brit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_boy/pseuds/Angst_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's a prison guard. Alfred is a prisoner. A very well known one, at that. Arthur hasn't even been allowed to come near him until he had gotten thorough training and learned how to deal with 'difficult inmates'. Arthur forgets his training the second the prisoner speaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison Guard

“Something bothering you, old man?” The blond leaned against the bars, his hands hanging through the wide openings between them.

Silence.

He clicked his tongue, lolling his head to one side. “Come on, don’t be such a sourpuss. I don’t got anywhere else to be, you might as well entertain me”

The man he was addressing straightened up, keeping his back to the bars. He didn’t respond, nor did he show that he heard the boy. Despite that, Alfred knew he was listening. “You aren’t really a social guy, are ya?” He swung his leg, hooking his right foot around his left ankle, his hip jutting out just a bit more than would be considered casual. “Alright, fine, whatever. I’ll do the talking.” The corner of his mouth tugged upwards, as if pulled by an invisible string. “It’s a shame, really. I like my men to be loud and lively”

The guard tensed slightly, still doing his best to ignore the foolish boy. He couldn’t help but listen, though. After being transferred to this prison, he was given the task of watching over this boy. They had made such a big deal out of it, assigning him to guard thugs and drug dealers before he was even allowed to walk near the American’s cell.

“I consider myself to be a fine conversationalist. That is, if the people I’m speaking to are worth my time”

The boy’s eyes widened, a fire lighting behind those beautiful blue pools. His lips pulled back in a smile, an innocent action made foul by the mischievous flames dancing in his eyes.

“Ah, so you finally decide to talk to me. Should I feel proud?”

“No, Jones, not really.” The guard glanced over his shoulder at the boy, looking him up and down with an expression of distaste. The prisoner was exactly what one would expect. He was tall, arrogant, had the posture of a rich prostitute and the looks of one too.

Alfred let out a low, amused chuckle, pushing himself away from the bars. He twirled on his heel, taking the few steps to get to the other end of the cell, where there was a small barred window up high. He was unbelievably bored, might as well have some fun while he had the chance.

“You’re new here, aren’t you?” He looked up at the small window, staring out to the beautiful blue sky just beyond it.

Yes, Arthur was new to this particular prison. He had been transferred to a new one when there was a sudden call for more officers. “I don’t believe that is any of your business.”

“Yeah, actually, it kind of is.” Alfred turned his head just enough to glance at the guard out of the corner of his eye. That seemed to catch the Englishman’s attention. It was almost too easy, really. Within a few moments of meeting someone, Alfred always seemed to figure out what made them tick. It was more of a hobby than anything else, just a game, something to pass the time with. Some took longer to read, while others were an open book, ready to be examined and torn apart at the seams.

This guard was practically begging to be ruined.

"I beg your pardon?” Arthur straightened up, fully turning around to face the inmate. That boy was acting far too casual, it was rather unsettling. He didn’t like it one bit, inmates shouldn’t act like they ran the show! They were the bears, chained up and made to dance on command, the guards–Arthur–was the ringmaster. Is this why he hadn’t been allowed to be around this particular prisoner until today? That didn’t make much sense, but it was the only thing he could tell that would be considered unpleasant. Arthur had met many criminals in his day, but he rarely met one as carefree and…well, as odd as this one.

“Nah, wait ‘til later. That’s when the real begging begins” Alfred shot the guard a playful wink.

"Excuse me?!” Arthur’s eyes widened in surprise, his face turning a few shades redder as he processed what the young man had said. “Did you–”

“What? Sorry, can’t hear you all the way over there”

Without a second thought, the guard narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to the bars.

“Young man, I am your superior! If you have any thoughts on the matter, I advise you bring it up with th–aGH!” It took a moment process what happened, as it happened too quickly for him to counter, or even react to it. In a split second, Arthur’s arm was yanked through the bars, and he was pulled along with it. His face, as well as the rest of his body, met painfully with the metal and, even then, he was still pulled closer.

“What was that? I didn’t catch it, you might wanna repeat yourself” Alfred chuckled, a low, dangerous sound. With one hand, he gripped tightly onto the guard’s arm, keeping him painfully pulled against the cell bars. With his other, he reached through the bars and snaked his arm around the Englishman’s waist, yanking him closer and stopping any struggling that may occur.

“Unhand me, you–You idiot!”

Alfred ignored his demands, focused on one thing in particular, and that was Arthur’s belt. As his wandering fingers got closer to the buckle, the guard’s squirming became ever so slightly more desperate, but Alfred decided to save that for later. Instead, he needed to find–Oh, there it was!

In a split second, his nimble fingers pulled the handcuffs off his belt and snapped one of the metal cuffs around Arthur’s wrist. It didn’t take much work to get his other hand through the bars and into the cell, and it took even less work to get a cuff on that hand as well.

“There, the hard part is done”

"W-what!? Let me go, I-” Arthur tried to pull his hands back through the bars, but the handcuffs, which were now hooked around the bars, kept him trapped to the cell, like a fly stuck in a spider’s web. Unfortunately for him, that spider looked hungry. “Jones! You–Stop this this instance!”

“Let me go at once! This i–Mmph!!” The guard’s protests were quickly silenced as he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and yanked towards the bars, his lips slammed against the very prisoner’s who trapped him here.

After a few seconds of struggling, he finally managed to pull away from the unwelcome kiss, his face bright red in both embarrassment and anger.

"Come on, sugar, no one is going to come by here until morning. I get bored in here all by myself. You ready to have some fun~?”


End file.
